A Man Called Rogue
is the twenty-fourth episode of Kamen Rider Build. It features the debut of Build KaizokuRessya Hazard Form. Synopsis The true identity of Kamen Rider Rogue was Gentoku Himuro, the former Prime Minister of the Touto government! After being banished from Touto, he relied on Nanba Heavy Industries and became a Rider fighting for Seito. What happened to him when he says "I experienced hell?" On the other hand, Sento's problems have only gotten worse. Every time it looks like one war has ended another one suddenly begins. It's an incredible sense of irony that none of them can seem to ever escape from. Suddenly, something strange starts to happen to Misora's body which captures Sento's attention... Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Build: *Kamen Rider Cross-Z Charge: *Kamen Rider Grease: *Kamen Rider Rogue: *Blood Stalk: *Castle Hazard Smash: *Engine Bro's: *Remocon Bro's: Forms and Collectibles Used Fullbottles *'Bottle used:' **Build ***Biotic: Rabbit, Kaizoku, Taka ***Abiotic: Tank, Densya, Gatling ***Other: RabbitTank Sparkling, Hazard Trigger **Grease ***Biotic: N/A ***Abiotic: Helicopter (in Sclash Driver) **Rogue ***Biotic: Crocodile Crack, Phoenix (in Nebula Steam Gun) ***Abiotic: N/A **Blood Stalk ***Biotic: Cobra ***Abiotic: N/A **Castle Hazard Smash ***Castle *'Form used:' **Build ***RabbitTank Form, RabbitTank Sparkling Form, KaizokuRessya Hazard Form, HawkGatling Form, RabbitTank Hazard Form Sclashjellies *'Jelly used:' **Cross-Z Charge ***Dragon **Grease ***Robot Gears *'Gear used:' **Engine Bro's ***Gear Engine **Remocon Bro's ***Gear Remocon Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 3, . *'Viewership': 3.8% *'Formula of the title:' \sum_{n=1}^Nn^2 =m^2 , N=24 ( ) *'Fullbottles Obtained:' N/A *'Closing Screen Fullbottles & Gears:' **Kamen Rider: Rogue **Kaiser: Engine Bro's **Fullbottles: ***Biotic: Crocodile Crack **Gears: ***Gear Engine *'Count at episode end' **'Bottles in Build's possession': ***'Biotic': Rabbit, Taka, Panda, Kaizoku, Unicorn, Rose, Turtle, Kabutomushi, Dog, Tora, Kujira, Shika, Kirin, Penguin, Obake, Sai ***'Abiotic': Tank, Gatling, Rocket, Syoubousya, Densya, Light, Smapho, Keshigomu, Watch, Camera, Televi, Mic, UFO, Jet, Senpuki, Sukebo, Magnet, Dryer ***'Other': RabbitTank Sparkling **'Bottles in Cross-Z Charge's possession': ***'Biotic': Dragon ***'Abiotic': Lock ***'Other': Cross-Z Dragon **'Bottles in Grease's possession': ***'Biotic': Wolf, Kuma, Kuwagata, Fukurou ***'Abiotic': Robot, Helicopter **'Bottles in Rogue's possession': Bat, Crocodile Crack, Phoenix **'Bottles in Blood Stalk's possession': ***'Biotic': Cobra, Gorilla, Ninjya, Harinezumi, Lion, Octopus, Spider, Same, Hachi ***'Abiotic': Diamond, Comic, Soujiki, Reizoku, Pyramid, Bike, Sensuikan **'Bottles in Castle Hazard Smash's possession': Castle **'Jellies in Cross-Z Charge's possession:' Dragon **'Jellies in Grease's possession:' Robot **'Gears in Engine Bro's's possession:' Gear Engine **'Gears in Remocon Bro's's possession:' Gear Remocon *Sento and Misora quote the "Love and Peace" catchphrase from the anime series . Coincidentally, the previous season had an episode titled Love & Peace for the Winner!. *As of this episode, Blood Stalk reveals that Sento's Hazard Level is 4.4, which is high enough for him to use the Sclash Driver, should he want to in the future. *Gentoku's recollection of his "transformation" is detailed in his mini-series, ROGUE. *This episode mark the last physical appearance of HawkGatling Best Match. DVD/Blu-ray releases *Kamen Rider Build Volume 6 features episodes 21-24: The Unstoppable Hazard, Victory of Tears, The Phantom of the West and A Man Called Rogue. *Blu-ray Collection 2 comes with 12 episodes. Build Vol. 6.jpg|''Kamen Rider Build'' Volume 6, DVD 91R ZCOJk0L. SL1469 .jpg|''Kamen Rider Build'' Collection 2, Blu-ray External links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for ローグと呼ばれた男 *Toei TV's official episode guide for ローグと呼ばれた男 References Category:New Form Episode